Sweet Gemini
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: (Yaoi, Shura x Kanon) O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem regrado, avesso aos menores prazeres da vida. Mas como resistir à tentação que residia na terceira casa? História escrita para a sétima edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. AVISO: Lemon (relato indireto, mas explícito). COMPLETA!
1. Pasta de amendoim

**Título:** Sweet Gemini - Capítulo 1

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 2894 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Shura de Capricórnio/Kanon de Gêmeos, menção a Ikki de Fênix/Shaka de Virgem; participações de Shion de Áries (Patriarca), Saga de Gêmeos, Camus de Aquário, Ikki de Fênix, Aioros de Sagitário, menções a outros.

**Gêneros:** Romance, yaoi

**Resumo:** O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem regrado, avesso aos menores prazeres da vida. Mas como resistir à tentação que residia na terceira casa?

**Avisos:** Lemon (relato indireto, mas explícito). A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **21/07/2013**).

* Localização temporal: Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Prólogo do Céu, Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

Observações e avisos:

- Nesta fic, Ikki de Fênix tem 18 anos (desencargo de consciência, mesmo);

- Aparências do mangá (Saga e Kanon loiros, Camus ruivo _and so on_... porque sim n.n'')... mas a personalidade do Shura ficou puxado pro anime, mesmo;

- Tomei a "licença poética" de alterar o cronograma da série um pouco. Por favor, considerem esta fic como situada nos dias atuais (e não nas décadas de 80/90).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – PASTA DE AMENDOIM**

Mais um dia no Santuário de Atena. Após tantas guerras, a deusa conseguira trazer seus cavaleiros de volta à vida se utilizando de uma cláusula havia muito tempo esquecida no Código Olimpiano de Condutas Divinas. Finalmente, os cavaleiros poderiam desfrutar de um pouco de paz – ao menos até a próxima invasão por algum deus maluco.

A jovem Saori Kido, reencarnação de Atena, vivia no Japão com os cavaleiros de bronze. Precisava cuidar dos negócios da família, embora fosse ainda muito jovem para tal. Com isso, nomeara Shion como seu tutor. Em outras palavras, Saori dirigia, mas Shion assinava e lidava com as burocracias legais.

Shion, porém, não tencionava abandonar o posto de Grande Mestre assim tão cedo. Revigorado (ressuscitara com sua aparência de dezoito anos, o que ironicamente o fez mais "jovem" que seus subordinados da elite dourada), pedira a Atena para não abrir mão da honraria. Como resultado, o ariano acumulara duas funções – zelar pelo Santuário e cuidar dos negócios de sua deusa.

O Grande Mestre era, como se sabia, um homem focado, inteligente e responsável. No entanto, admitamos que ele tinha quase três séculos de vida. Embora esforçado, era um tanto enrolado com máquinas de escrever, que diria com um computador! Definitivamente havia perdido o fio da História. Os outros dourados, embora também não tivessem tido contato com a tecnologia até que Saori modernizasse o Santuário, tinham outra mentalidade. Até Shaka conseguia checar _e-mails_! Demorava, reclamava, mas conseguia. Mas o pobre Grande Mestre ainda se assustava sempre que o telefone tocava, imaginem usar a Internet sozinho.

Devido a isso, Shion optou por recrutar alguns dos dourados que considerava mais responsáveis, inteligentes e capazes de lidar com aquela parafernália tecnológica de que a Fundação Graad dispunha. Acabou por abrir um pequeno "escritório" em seu templo onde Saga, Camus e Shura trabalhavam à tarde, limitando seus treinamentos às manhãs; Gêmeos assumira a área executiva e de planejamento, Capricórnio a área de contabilidade e finanças e Aquário cuidava da área de relações públicas.

Eram seis da tarde e Shura descia as escadarias com várias pastas para analisar em sua casa. Saga ia a seu lado, distraído com o céu que começava a escurecer. Já Camus tagarelava ao recém-adquirido celular, monitorando de longe o treinamento vespertino de seu eterno discípulo. Era nítido que o aquariano fazia jus a seu signo e à escolha de Shion para o cargo de relações públicas e, dos três, era o que melhor se dava com a tecnologia moderna...

- Então você conseguiu? Muito bem, Hyoga. Escute, para amanhã de manhã quero que leia os capítulos 30 e 31 do Vlatislav e... como assim, sair com Shun e Ikki? Não estou nem um pouco interessado em boate nova em Tóquio, Osaka ou Shangrilá! Faça o que quiser, mas amanhã às oito em ponto vou cobrar a lição na _cam_ e ai de você se não estiver _online_, ouviu bem?! Escute aqui...

Shura se permitiu um suspiro aliviado ao deixar a décima-primeira casa – e seu dono – para trás, o que não passou despercebido a Saga, que deu um risinho discreto.

- Sempre sistemático, Shura. O que se nota pela quantidade de trabalho que sempre leva pra casa. Descanse um pouco, homem! Esses documentos podem ficar pra amanhã...

- Não, não podem. Trata-se daquela transação com os árabes e você sabe que só temos até o final da semana. Já é terça-feira, Saga, e mal consigo entender esses documentos que eles enviaram! Não entendo muito desses trâmites burocráticos e o setor jurídico está no Japão cuidando de outra coisa, não pode me ajudar em tempo hábil...

Saga sorriu ante o aparente desespero do capricorniano. Caminhou mais um pouco em silêncio, lado a lado com o colega, até voltar a se manifestar.

- Se está tão complicado, Shura, não precisava se fechar. Sabe que tenho um pouco de experiência nesse assunto por conta... você sabe... – Shura assentiu, sabendo que Saga se referia ao tempo em que usurpara o posto de Patriarca – Enfim, posso ajudá-lo nisso. Por que não passa em Gêmeos por volta das oito? Analisamos isso juntos. Por enquanto, tome um banho, coma algo e descanse, sim?

Já em Capricórnio, Shura observou Saga descer as escadarias em direção a Gêmeos com um leve sorriso, algo nostálgico. Era aquela postura do loiro que o fascinara quando mais jovem e lhe rendera uma fase de paixonite platônica. Um líder nato, seguro, gentil, até galante, embora tivesse seus momentos imprevisíveis.

Shura se lembrava bem daquela noite, pouco antes da morte de Aioros, em que repousava em seu templo após uma tarde de intensos treinamentos, e recebera uma visita inesperada...

******00000000**

_O banho ajudara o rapaz a relaxar os músculos, mas estava realmente cansado. Apanhou um livro qualquer __sobre mitologia e se refestelou em um divã de couro negro em sua pequenina biblioteca._

_Fazia muito calor e apenas uma curta toga branca o cobria. Jamais ousaria sair de casa com aquela peça, mas ninguém tinha o hábito de invadir sua privacidade àquela hora. Seu melhor amigo Aioros dormia cedo, cansado que ficava depois de cuidar de seu irmão caçula. O pequeno tinha muita energia, o que enlouquecia o sagitariano._

_Shura sequer percebera que havia fechado os olhos; quando os abriu em um repente, já era pouco mais de meia-noite em seu relógio de parede. Havia adormecido com o livro nas mãos e nem percebera. Tudo bem. Precisava mesmo descansar._

_Esfregou os olhos e fitou a porta. Foi então que percebeu o motivo de ter despertado repentinamente. Havia um vulto o observando ali._

_- Quem está aí? – O moreno se levantou, arrumando a toga curta. Corou de leve; quanto tempo fazia desde a chegada daquela pessoa?_

_O vulto adentrou o recinto, permitindo-se iluminar pelos archotes. Trazia um sorriso um tanto maroto em seus lábios._

_- Saga? – Shura parecia um pouco aturdido. O que diabos o rapaz fazia ali àquela hora? – O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu..._

_Jamais obteve sua resposta, pois foi calado com um beijo avassalador._

******00000000**

Na manhã seguinte, Saga não fizera qualquer comentário àquele respeito. Parecia tratá-lo amigavelmente como sempre. Shura, por sua vez, não tivera coragem de conversar com ele sobre aquele beijo. Eram apenas adolescentes, talvez fosse algum impulso de que o geminiano se envergonhasse; ou talvez sonambulismo. Com a descoberta do lado negro de Saga, o capricorniano passou a creditar aquela sessão de amassos à faceta sombria do amigo.

Não era fácil assim se esquecer de seu primeiro beijo – ou, mais apropriadamente, primeiro _amasso_. Mas, de certa forma, a atitude fria de Saga com relação a um momento tão intenso entre eles ajudou a desconstruir a imagem idealizada que o capricorniano tinha a respeito dele. O sentimento platônico foi desaparecendo aos poucos, suplantado pelo tempo e pelo amadurecimento, dando origem a uma sólida amizade.

Mas, bem lá no fundo, admitia que queria muito receber novamente aquele beijo ardente, voraz. Aqueles toques famintos, sôfregos...

_Oh, pelos deuses... estou parecendo um adolescente, agora!_

Shura sacudiu a cabeça, reprovando-se, e seguiu para os aposentos internos de seu templo.

******00000000**

Eram oito da noite em ponto e Shura já adentrava os fundos do imponente templo de Gêmeos à procura de seu defensor, carregado de pastas e documentos. O ambiente estava escuro e silencioso, seus passos ecoando pelo piso de pedra.

Avistou adiante uma cascata de cabelos dourados e um corpo forte, seu dono olhando distraidamente para a direção oposta.

- Saga?

O homem se voltou para o espanhol e sorriu com certa ironia, uma sobrancelha se erguendo.

- Gêmeo errado, Capricórnio...

Shura arregalou os olhos e bufou a seguir.

- Seus cosmos são extremamente parecidos e a escuridão não facilita nada – Shura cruzou os braços – Que faz aqui, Kanon? Pensei que estivesse no Japão!

- E de fato estava, mas descobri que aqui é meu lugar – Kanon abriu os braços como se abarcasse a Casa de Gêmeos – Atena compreendeu que não me agrada muito ficar rodeando os pirralhos de bronze e permitiu que eu voltasse para o Santuário. Não me importo em dividir com meu irmão as responsabilidades como cavaleiro de Gêmeos...

- Um tanto rude de sua parte falar assim dos cavaleiros de bronze – Observou Shura – Afinal, sem Shiryu e os outros Atena estaria morta.

Kanon soltou uma risada divertida. Shura notou que era um tanto diferente da do irmão, cujo riso era contido e gentil; talvez um leve sarcasmo, mais liberdade... uma pimenta a mais no riso do ex-General Marina.

- Você realmente é fascinado por aqueles moleques, não? Principalmente o discípulo de Dohko. Mas sim, mesmo tendo passado por tanta coisa e realizado tantos milagres, ainda são meninos e agem como tal. E não tenho nenhuma vocação para babá.

- Imagino... – Murmurou Shura. Admitia que sempre fora orgulhoso, mas Kanon lhe soava um tanto antipático demais.

- Por outro lado, tenho outras vocações bem _interessantes_ – O geminiano sorriu torto – Posso ser um bom anfitrião, por exemplo. O que deseja, Shura?

Shura inconscientemente recuou um passo ante a voz um tanto maliciosa e a postura displicente. Pigarreou, mantendo o tom de voz firme.

- Vim conversar com seu irmão sobre alguns negócios da Fundação Graad. Pode chamá-lo, por favor?

Kanon soltou outra risada, cruzando os braços.

- Tente daqui a umas duas horas. Saga está no banho, e você sabe muito bem o tempo que ele leva nisso...

- Também sei que ele costuma ser bastante pontual com compromissos assumidos, então não duvido de que ele esteja chegando... se não irá chamá-lo, tudo bem, esperarei aqui – Volveu o espanhol – Ele perceberá minha presença e virá.

Kanon sorriu de lado e apenas gesticulou com o braço, indicando a porta que levava aos aposentos privados do templo. Shura se dirigiu à sala de estar, sentando-se bastante ereto no sofá de veludo azul-marinho, documentos em mãos. Kanon, por sua vez, refestelou-se bem ao lado de Shura, parecendo bem à vontade.

- Você às vezes me parece um poço de tensão, sabia?

- Estou aqui a trabalho, e trabalhar não é algo que eu classifique como "relaxante" – Shura respondeu friamente. Bufou ao sentir os papéis serem retirados de sua mão.

- Hum... negociação complicada, hein? – Murmurou Kanon despreocupadamente enquanto analisava os documentos – Essa cláusula é um tanto arriscada, eu tentaria suprimi-la se fosse você...

- Você... _entende_ disso? – O capricorniano estava descrente.

- Como não? Esqueceu que já fui o braço-direito de um jovem multimilionário? – Respondeu o grego com um sorriso maroto. Shura apenas bufou.

Bem naquele momento, outro loiro adentrou a sala.

- Perdoe-me o atraso, Shura! – Murmurou Saga, sem graça. Shura deu um sorrisinho ao observar os cabelos úmidos do geminiano e apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, não demorou...

- Mas... bom, não foi só o banho que me atrasou – Volveu o geminiano mais velho, o tom agora sério. Exibiu uma pequena mala em sua mão – Recebi uma mensagem de Shion me chamando ao Templo de Atena imediatamente. Parece que há uma missão urgente e passarei a semana fora da Grécia. Sinto muito, Shura, mas não poderei ajudá-lo com a negociação...

O espanhol suspirou mas assentiu.

- Não se preocupe, Saga, darei um jeito...

- Ah, então eram esses os negócios que iriam analisar? – Interrompeu o ex-General agitando displicentemente as folhas na mão. O irmão assentiu – Sem problemas, irmãozinho, eu ajudo Capricórnio.

Shura estremeceu.

- Não vai ser necessá...

- Mas é uma boa ideia, Shura – Saga concordou com o gêmeo – Kanon também lidou com essas burocracias quando estava com Julian Solo, inclusive vez ou outra ele me ajuda. Aliás, devo dizer que ele tem um olhar mais esperto que eu em relação a armadilhas de contrato, sempre vale a pena ouvi-lo em negociações arriscadas. Eu mesmo pretendia pedir conselhos a ele no seu caso...

- Mas...

- Não precisa ficar de melindres, Capricórnio, será um _prazer_ ajudá-lo – Disse Kanon com voz conclusiva – Vá tranquilo, Saga...

- Obrigado – Sorriu o irmão mais velho, despedindo-se com um aceno e saindo.

- Somos só nós agora, Capricórnio... – O sorriso venenoso de Kanon fez Shura engolir em seco.

******00000000**

O relógio da parede da ampla biblioteca do templo de Gêmeos marcava além das dez da noite. Sentados a uma grande mesa de mogno, lado a lado, Kanon e Shura analisavam juntos documento a documento.

- Malditos! – Grunhiu Capricórnio – Esse monte de papel escondia dezenas de armadilhas!

- É, e olhe que ainda temos mais duas pastas para analisar – Kanon não parecia muito impressionado.

- Não vamos analisar mais nada! – Shura estava indignado – Atena não pode se envolver com esse tipo de empresário de má índole!

- Shura, Shura... você é muito inocente – Kanon deu um sorrisinho de canto – Pessoas desse tipo existem aos montes, sempre rondando ricaços jovens e inexperientes. A Fundação Graad de fato tem muito a ganhar com esses árabes, desde que consigamos uma contraproposta _segura_ para nós, de forma a não deixarmos uma parte tão importante da Fundação nas mãos deles.

- Contraproposta... – Shura suspirou, massageando as têmporas – Ainda temos isso para ver...

- Vamos apenas terminar de analisar os documentos – Kanon destampou a caneta marca-texto que usava para destacar trechos graves das propostas – Podemos deixar para discutirmos uma contraproposta amanhã. Já marcaram uma reunião?

- Uma videoconferência na sexta de manhã... com Atena participando no Japão e eu aqui. Shion não poderá participar no dia...

- Pois bem, amanhã elaboraremos uma contraproposta segura – Disse Kanon – Na quinta poderemos conversar com Atena e informá-la dessa contraproposta... e sexta estarei com você na tal conferência.

- V-você?

- Elaborar uma contraproposta é o de menos, Shura. O mais importante é convencer a outra parte de que também pode ser interessante a ela, já que estamos driblando todas as armadilhas contratuais... e eles com certeza insistirão muito na proposta deles.

Kanon sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais do espanhol para lhe falar ao ouvido, a voz baixa:

- Você é muito eficiente, Shura, mas precisa de alguém com mais... _malícia_... para guiá-lo nesse tipo de coisa...

Shura enrijeceu na cadeira, tenso, sentindo o calor do outro tão perto de si. E o que a mão de Kanon estava fazendo sobre a sua coxa?

- E-eu...

- Bom, vamos terminar logo com isso... – A mão sobre sua coxa se moveu quando o geminiano apanhou mais uma pasta de documentos – Uma coisa de cada vez. Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe... não vamos deixar a senhorita Kido nas mãos desses espertinhos.

O sorriso de Kanon, menos malicioso e mais confiante desta vez, acabou fazendo Shura sorrir também.

******00000000**

A reunião em Gêmeos na noite seguinte foi um pouco menos tensa. A discussão fluiu bem, o conhecimento de Shura sobre a Fundação ajudou Kanon a delinear um acordo útil para ambos os lados.

Eram onze da noite e Shura finalmente estava imprimindo a contraproposta para uma última análise.

- Acho que ficou clara, objetiva e bem segura – Comentou Shura, a voz não escondendo um pouco de alívio – Enviarei uma cópia a Atena por _e-mail_e mostrarei esta cópia impressa a Shion amanhã, ele ainda não se dá muito bem com esse tipo de coisa...

Kanon deu uma risadinha pelo nariz em concordância. Até achava que Shion havia deliberadamente _fugido_ da tal conferência de sexta, mas preferiu guardar o pensamento para si.

- Acho que ficou realmente boa – Kanon concordou – Agora podemos... hã?

Shura corou de leve, incomodado com o som enfático que seu estômago havia acabado de emitir.

- Hum, desculpe...

- Pelo quê? – Kanon cruzou os braços – Por não ter comido nada desde que saiu do trabalho? Shura, por que não jantou antes de vir?

- Saí um pouco atrasado hoje, só tive tempo de tomar um banho – Shura deu de ombros – E não precisa falar neste tom comigo, Kanon, eu não sou nenhum moleque!

Kanon pareceu ignorar o quase início de discussão e simplesmente pegou Shura pelo braço, praticamente o arrastando até a cozinha.

- Sente-se aí, _cabrito teimoso_, enquanto eu preparo um sanduíche – Kanon se pôs a pegar vários ingredientes na geladeira enquanto falava, sem sequer olhar para o outro – Você parece só enxergar o trabalho na sua frente, esquece-se até de comer!

Shura se limitou a bufar, vagamente mal-humorado, assistindo ao geminiano que preparava dois enormes sanduíches e logo depositou um deles à frente da visita.

- É comestível? – Um levíssimo sorriso brincou nos lábios do espanhol.

- Você fazendo piadinhas é novidade – Kanon soltou uma risadinha levemente trocista, comendo. Por alguns minutos, fez-se silêncio na cozinha, ambos comendo – Você estava mesmo com fome... – Observou por fim, vendo Shura comer compenetrado.

- Parece que sim – Shura fez pouco caso – E este sanduíche até que é digno... hum, por acaso isto é...?

- ... sanduíche de peito de peru defumado com molho de ervas, é, sim. É mais _light_. Não que esteja precisando – Kanon sorriu de canto.

Shura deu um meio-sorriso, mas se sentiu ligeiramente incomodado com a aparente coincidência. Nunca havia manifestado tal preferência, que tinha há anos, a ninguém. Não que se lembrasse... nem mesmo a seu melhor amigo Aioros, pois detestava que os outros tivessem trabalho para satisfazê-lo em uma refeição tão simples.

Chegou a cogitar que Kanon tivesse o mesmo gosto curioso, até reparar que o sanduíche que o grego comia era de pasta de amendoim...

A conversa que se seguiu foi amena e logo se despediu, retornando a Capricórnio. Decidiu relegar a questão do sanduíche a um canto obscuro de sua mente. Tinha coisas mais sérias a tratar naquela semana.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais ****************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Mais um Coculto, êêê! E com um gostinho especial desta vez, cofcof!

Esta fic é um presente para a minha "fiota" **Virgo Nyah**. Fiota, é uma situação bem curiosa, na verdade. Eu estava pra escrever uma fic do casal pra você há anos, como bem sabe x.x E a estava escrevendo (a parte do _flashback_ neste capítulo eu me lembro até de ter usado como _teaser_, tadinha x.x). Mas o que não contei a você é que... eu perdi o arquivo x.x [apanha]

Pois é. Esta fic do Coculto ia ser uma _oneshot_ meio PWP usando o seu tema, e eu tinha planejado postar a fic que eu estava escrevendo antes (no seu aniversário). Só que o bendito arquivo _se fué_ junto com o meu _pendrive_ T.T (E a JÊNIA aqui ainda tem cisma em guardar arquivo em nuvem... dinossaura que sou ¬¬''). A versão que eu tinha no PC tinha meia página (sério x.x''), já que acabava que eu escrevia tudo na versão do pen, mesmo. E meu semestre foi tão tumultuado que não tive ânimo de reescrever tudo pra antes do Coculto... x.x

O que eu fiz, então? Decidi abandonar meus planos iniciais e me basear no Coculto apenas. Usaria a fic do Coculto não só pro que você pediu no tema, mas pra tentar unir os dois de uma forma minimamente decente também (o que seria feito naquela primeira fic #RIP) – não que tenha funcionado, mas aí já é outra história n.n''' E o outro _lemon_ que eu já tinha começado (e perdi tudo T.T) irei escrever em outra oportunidade. É que esse casal até me... interessou um tico 9.9

Então decidi recomeçar "do zero" (em termos, porque a ideia já tava aqui na cachola, né?), já que o próprio esboço já não se encaixava direito no_plot_ mais (portanto não é uma "reciclagem" da minha fic antiga, só pra deixar claro!). Mas enfim, a fic é nova (e digna, espero x.x). Espero que valha a pena... pela espera e pela ansiedade adicional do Coculto.

(E também foi por isso que não contei antes sobre o problema com meu _pendrive_, cofcof! [apanha])

Pronto, chega de justificativas à presenteada e bora falar sobre o capítulo, agora: foi mais longo e um pouco mais chatinho/detalhado porque é uma introdução à história, mesmo. A fic fica mais dinâmica a seguir (ou pelo menos é o que eu espero). Ah, eu me divirto com o Kanon espezinhando XD Infelizmente não tenho uma cabeça tão afiada, mas espero ter conseguido transmitir umas faisquinhas n.n''

A propósito: eu não entendo patavinas do mundo empresarial, então talvez eu tenha simplificado demais ou falado alguma besteira. Enfim, licença poética -q

É isso, gente x.x Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

******NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: **

Essa fic fugiu um pouco aos padrões das minhas "fics para Coculto", andei reparando o.o Foi mais leve (bom, tentei, né? -q), as caracterizações também um pouco mais relaxadas (podemos até considerar um OOC leve, mas vá... não foi bizarra, não). Enfim, apesar dos problemas que tive com o _pendrive_ e tal, não posso dizer que não tenha gostado de escrevê-la porque foi até gostoso XD

Como eu disse antes, é um casal sobre o qual eu pretendia escrever antes, mas calhou de ser só no Coculto. É um casal meio difícil de se achar, creio - as pouquíssimas que li (nossa, uma ou duas, talvez? Isso que eu tô contando menções, ou seja, em que eles não fossem exatamente o casal principal) tinham o dedo da Nyah, huahuahua XD Mas gostei de trabalhar com eles. Dariam um casal divertido (?), no mínimo XD

Antes de encerrar, vou fazer meu clássico _merchan_ de final de fics de Coculto...

**As inscrições para o Coculto 8 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **15 de agosto**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

Posto o segundo capítulo amanhã. Espero que gostem!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (06/08/2013)**


	2. Café e damascos

**Título:** Sweet Gemini - Capítulo 2

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 2363 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Shura de Capricórnio/Kanon de Gêmeos, menção a Ikki de Fênix/Shaka de Virgem; participações de Shion de Áries (Patriarca), Saga de Gêmeos, Camus de Aquário, Ikki de Fênix, Aioros de Sagitário, menções a outros.

**Gêneros:** Romance, yaoi

**Resumo:** O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem regrado, avesso aos menores prazeres da vida. Mas como resistir à tentação que residia na terceira casa?

**Avisos:** Lemon (relato indireto, mas explícito). A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **22/07/2013**).

* Localização temporal: Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Prólogo do Céu, Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

Observações e avisos:

- Nesta fic, Ikki de Fênix tem 18 anos (desencargo de consciência, mesmo);

- Aparências do mangá (Saga e Kanon loiros, Camus ruivo _and so on_... porque sim n.n'')... mas a personalidade do Shura ficou puxado pro anime, mesmo;

- Tomei a "licença poética" de alterar o cronograma da série um pouco. Por favor, considerem esta fic como situada nos dias atuais (e não nas décadas de 80/90).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 – CAFÉ E DAMASCOS**

Quinta-feira e o "escritório" no Templo de Atena estava incomumente agitado para o horário da manhã. Com Saga ausente e uma importante transação à vista, Shura e Camus haviam sido dispensados do treinamento matinal.

Eram nove horas da manhã e Shura tentava explicar o resultado de suas análises com Kanon a Shion enquanto Camus fazia o apanhado das notícias do dia pelo mundo... e discutia alguma coisa com Isaak sobre termodinâmica no Skype ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês realmente passaram um pente fino nessa proposta... – Shion suspirou quando Shura concluiu sua explanação – Teríamos sérios problemas se essa proposta fosse aceita como está.

- E então... aprova a contraproposta?

- Certamente. Confio em vocês. Por sinal, estava pensando em fazer de Kanon uma espécie de consultor pra nós. Agora que ele ficará no Santuário, seria uma pena desperdiçar toda a sagacidade que ele tem nos negócios...

Shura concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pensativo. De fato, por mais que o geminiano mais novo por vezes lhe soasse um tanto arrogante, irônico e até _inconveniente_, sem sombra de dúvida tinha bastante talento. E trabalhar ao lado dele nas duas noites anteriores não havia sido _tão_ruim, afinal. Sua língua era ácida, bastante afiada, mas também sabia ser objetivo quando necessário.

- Pois bem – Shion se levantou – Fico até um pouco aliviado que Kanon também participará da conferência. Não me entenda mal... – Emendou, gentil – Confio na sua capacidade e na sua disciplina, Shura, mas para se lidar com esse tipo de negociante é necessário ter um bom... como se diz? Jogo de _quadris_...

- Jogo de _cintura_, Mestre – Camus o corrigiu de sua mesa sem erguer os olhos de seu _tablet_.

- Exato, exato. Creio inclusive que vocês dão uma dupla muito interessante, Shura.

- Nós? – Shura soou um tanto incrédulo. Shion sorriu.

- Vocês são muito diferentes, concordo, mas por isso mesmo podem se complementar de uma maneira incrível. Kanon tem mais experiência e malícia, mas às vezes acho que lhe falta um pouco de... _modos_ - Shion franziu ligeiramente a testa, as pintas lemurianas se aproximando uma da outra com a expressão – Um pouco de disciplina não faz mal a ninguém, e isso você tem de sobra. Agora se me dá licença, preciso resolver alguns assuntos internos do Santuário. Boa sorte amanhã, conto com vocês!

Despediu-se com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça e deixou o escritório.

- Como se eu conseguisse colocar aquele homem no cabresto... – Shura murmurou consigo mesmo – Temo que eu mesmo acabe perdendo o prumo com as loucuras que ele diz.

- Ah, isso seria deveras curioso de se testemunhar – A voz de Camus soou displicente, ainda voltado para seu _tablet_, e só então o espanhol se lembrou de que não estava sozinho – Depois da revelação de semana passada, eu já não me surpreenderia com notícia alguma...

Shura sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Você não está pensando _naquele_ sentido, está?

- Desculpe... foi o tom que você usou – Camus finalmente dirigiu o olhar para ele arqueando ironicamente sua sobrancelha ruiva – E você bem sabe quem é o cavaleiro de bronze mais próximo de Kanon, não é?

Reprimindo um palavrão a ser direcionado ao colega, Shura tentou se focar em seu trabalho.

******00000000**

Não é que Shura _quisesse_ almoçar com Kanon naquele dia. Seria apenas um almoço de negócios, certo?

Era estranha a sensação de que ultimamente passava mais tempo na casa de Gêmeos do que em seu próprio templo.

- Ah, seu franguinho flambado! – A risada de Kanon ecoava, livre como sempre, mas sem a ironia comum a ela – Eu pagaria pra ver essa cena!

Ikki de Fênix. O único cavaleiro de bronze que Kanon respeitava - _a seu modo_, claro. Curiosamente, o pivô de um acontecimento que, embora tivesse a banalidade de uma notinha de revista de fofoca, havia surpreendido a todos na semana anterior. O evento a que Camus se referira horas antes, claro.

Ninguém jamais havia imaginado o todo correto e algo _isolado_ cavaleiro de Virgem se relacionando com outra pessoa. E quando esse relacionamento era de cunho amoroso, e ainda mais com um cavaleiro tão _genioso_ (para se dizer o mínimo), sem dúvida alguma a notícia tinha potencial para ser bombástica. Por mais que a forma como o próprio Shaka havia comentado isso na arena tivesse sido banal como quem comenta o tempo...

_Ah, a tecnologia não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Assim posso falar com Ikki mesmo sendo difícil nos encontrarmos pessoalmente. Namoro à distância tem suas peculiaridades..._

E Ikki estava ali, nos fundos da casa de Gêmeos. Uma visita rápida ao Santuário para uma reunião com o Patriarca e, como já se sabia, para ver Shaka pessoalmente. Devia ter se demorado um pouco para conversar com Kanon, mas provavelmente almoçaria Virgem.

_Almoçaria EM Virgem!_, Shura se corrigiu, um pouco perturbado com o próprio pensamento. Não era exatamente fácil para ele imaginar o Homem Mais Próximo De Deus... bem.

Hesitou em se fazer notar, pois não estava muito interessado em interromper a conversa que os dois travavam. Ikki e Kanon tinham uma forma própria de se entenderem: regada a insultos e zombarias, mas de algum modo bastante amigável.

Notou que Ikki trazia alguma coisa com ele – uma caixa de papelão. Não conseguia entender o que os dois falavam, pois o tom das vozes havia baixado sensivelmente; contudo, o mais velho parecia curioso e até compenetrado no que o japonês lhe dizia.

Quando finalmente pareciam se despedir, Shura resolveu se aproximar. Não deixou de achar curioso o sorriso que se desenhou no rosto do mais novo ao vê-lo. Kanon fez um levíssimo gesto de dar de ombros.

- Boa tarde, Capricórnio. Horário de almoço?

- Sim, Fênix. Soube que está de passagem pelo Santuário, espero que tenha uma boa estada.

- Com certeza – Ah, aquele sorriso torto do leonino! Poderia se passar por irmão mais novo de Kanon – Bom, não pretendo atrapalhá-los. Um bom almoço pra vocês...

Shura se sentiu inexplicavelmente constrangido. Havia uma atmosfera de maliciosa compreensão entre Kanon e Ikki, mas curiosamente não parecia se limitar à visita que Fênix faria ao namorado.

- Louco pra ir _comer_, não é, seu moleque sem-vergonha? Vá logo que Shaka deve estar dando pulinhos de ansiedade, vá!

Os dois riram e Ikki seguiu seu caminho. Kanon se voltou a Shura:

- Crianças despachadas, agora é hora de os adultos se divertirem...

Por mais que se achasse acostumado às ironias maliciosas do outro, Shura nunca conseguia reprimir um arrepio.

******00000000**

- Almoço agradável, Kanon, mas acho melhor retornar ao escritório – Disse Shura bebendo rapidamente seu café.

Kanon sorriu de leve. O moreno estava obviamente tenso com todos aqueles problemas e por mais que o próprio geminiano tentasse só conseguira falar na transação durante o almoço todo. Será que nada fazia aquele cabrito tinhoso _relaxar_?

- Você nem se interessou pela sobremesa. Assim eu fico ofendido...

Shura revirou de leve os olhos ante o tom trocista do colega.

- Desculpe-me, não gosto de doces – Retorquiu o espanhol, já se levantando – Não é nada com você ou com seu pudim de ovos, é que realmente não gosto.

Sim, Kanon sabia que Shura não era dos mais chegados a doces. Na verdade, já conhecia boa parte dos hábitos do regrado capricorniano, que parecia comer as mesmas coisas desde sempre. O sanduíche de peito de peru. O café puro. Hábitos antigos, dos tempos em que Kanon era apenas mais uma das várias sombras que se esgueiravam pelo Santuário pré-golpe e gostava de observar o moreno recluso de longe.

De fato havia esperado que o estresse o deixasse mais inclinado aos prazeres do açúcar, mas calculara mal. Shura definitivamente abusava da cafeína em situações de tensão – o que era um tanto descabido na visão do grego, já que o café só o tornava ainda mais ansioso.

Shura ficava realmente _adorável _ansioso. Dava-lhe uma vontade louca de fazer baixar toda aquela tensão e fazer subir _outra coisa_.

- Se está tão preocupado, Shura, acho que vou passar a tarde no escritório com você – Pontuou Kanon displicente – Vamos repetir ponto a ponto da nossa contraproposta e assim ficaremos seguros para defendê-la amanhã...

Kanon sabia que Shura estava perfeitamente ciente de que ele estava seguro e, portanto, a primeira pessoa na frase não se aplicava. Mas não resistia a ver o rosto desconcertado do espanhol ante a possibilidade de passarem mais um tempo juntos. Kanon se divertia um pouco ao constrangê-lo, tirá-lo um pouco de sua casca de responsabilidades e tensões. Gostava de vê-lo um pouco mais humano, até.

Era uma das coisas de que sentira falta no Japão, já que pouco pudera aproveitar a presença de Shura quando jovens – Kanon ainda como "gêmeo secreto", desconhecido, uma sombra praticamente invisível do irmão. Mas o jovem Capricórnio sempre o instigara sobremaneira; sempre sisudo, circunspecto, formal até mesmo com seus amigos. Gostava de observá-lo em seus afazeres esperando um arroubo qualquer daquele rapaz.

Ainda se lembrava do único momento de impetuosidade de Shura. E se orgulhava por tê-lo provocado ele mesmo, mesmo que o outro não fizesse a menor ideia disso.

- Não há necessidade, Kanon, você tem seus afazeres.

_Cabrito tinhoso._

- Você sabe que eu vou assim mesmo... – O sorriso de Kanon aumentou – Vou dar um jeito na louça e já o encontro... até já, Shura.

Adorava ver Shura revirar os olhos. Rendição.

******00000000**

A tarde se passou de forma mais leve do que Shura havia imaginado. Claro que evitou calculadamente olhar para Camus, cujo olhar já era eloquente por si só, durante todo o tempo; também teve de relevar algumas indiretas um tanto impróprias de Kanon – indiretas que obviamente só faziam solidificar a opinião de Aquário acerca da curiosa proximidade entre os dois. Mas não havia sido tão ruim.

Naquela noite, jantaram em Capricórnio. Kanon fizera questão de ajudar a preparar o jantar, o que deixou Shura ligeiramente incomodado; era uma cena cotidiana demais, intimista demais para seus próprios padrões. Acabaram comendo na pequena mesa da cozinha, o que parecia reforçar aquela atmosfera de _proximidade_.

A refeição se passou amena. Como sobremesa, damascos.

- Não sou fã de doces – Shura deu de ombros servindo as frutas frescas – Esse é o tipo de sobremesa que costuma ter aqui em casa.

- Não estou reclamando – Kanon se serviu, o tom divertido – Só acho que você precisa adoçar um pouco mais a vida, Shura... já que não adoça nem o próprio café.

Shura suspira.

- Vai bancar o psicólogo agora, Kanon?

- Longe de mim. Mas às vezes acho que você anda precisando de uma _animada_... – Kanon se inclinou sobre a pequena mesa e Shura recuou um pouco – O que foi? Com medo de eu te comer?

- Não diga tolices, Kanon! – Shura pigarreou incomodado – Às vezes você fala de uma forma muito inconveniente, sabia?

Kanon terminou sua porção de frutas em um curioso silêncio. Shura por um momento se perguntou se havia chegado a ofendê-lo, mas o leve sorriso do geminiano parecia desmentir sua preocupação.

- Café?

- Não se incomode... – Kanon terminou de comer e simplesmente se levantou. Shura fez o mesmo.

- Agora sou eu quem está se sentindo ofendido com a desfeita.

Kanon riu divertido.

- Eu não gosto de tomar café à noite, ainda mais tendo uma reunião importante na manhã seguinte. Cafeína demais não te permite relaxar, Shura.

- Café me dá ânimo. Não preciso "relaxar", preciso me manter firme.

Kanon mordeu de leve o lábio. Aquele olhar determinado de Shura... gostava de tirá-lo do sério, de fato, mas aquele caráter firme era o que mais o atraía no moreno. Mesmo desconcertado, preocupado, constrangido, Shura sempre se mostrava forte. E Kanon gostava daquilo.

Aproximou-se devagar, vendo a expressão decidida de Shura dar lugar a uma feição curiosa e, por fim, constrangida.

- O que foi? – O espanhol recuou na cozinha pequena, recostando-se ao balcão atrás de si.

- Eu gosto disso – Kanon sorriu com ligeira malícia e suas mãos, para o choque de Shura, deslizaram pelos braços fortes do espanhol – Você é _muito_ firme, Shura...

- Essas... essas suas piadinhas são...

- Inconvenientes?

- D-desnecessárias...

O hálito de Kanon chegou até Shura. Estava perto demais. Podia sentir o aroma de damasco emanando do grego, o calor daquele corpo forte. Podia ouvir a respiração ritmada do geminiano. Aquela sensação lhe trazia uma languidez a que não estava nem um pouco acostumado.

Uma languidez que ele havia experimentado apenas uma vez.

Mal percebeu que seus olhos haviam se fechado quando as mãos de Kanon passaram a alisar seu rosto. Carícia calma, gentil. Não parecia um gesto muito típico de um homem afiado como Kanon.

Prendeu a respiração ao sentir os lábios do grego roçarem os seus. Eram grossos, um pouco secos, mas pareciam saber muito bem o que estavam fazendo. Sentiu a língua do outro se insinuar entre os próprios lábios e os entreabriu, disposto a ceder à investida...

- Shura, tem ovo aí pra uma omelete? Oh, droga!

Aioros. O amigo era realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas tinha o péssimo hábito de se esquecer de pedir licença quando resolvia fazer incursões à sua casa – não que isso o incomodasse tanto normalmente, já que costumava fazê-lo em horários mais tranquilos. O sagitariano estava totalmente vermelho, aparentemente morrendo de vergonha por interromper a cena na cozinha.

- Desculpa... nossa, gente, desculpa mesmo, eu só vim... er...

- Tem... – Shura pigarreou, envergonhado ao perceber a voz rouca – Tem ovo na geladeira, pode... pegar...

Aioros assentiu atrapalhadamente e apanhou alguns ovos, parecendo incapaz de parar de se desculpar até o momento em que deixou a casa de Capricórnio.

- Eu...

Shura não sabia o que dizer depois daquela interrupção. Era como se aquela sensação quase onírica tivesse terminado, como se ele tivesse retornado à sua sólida e _querida_ realidade. Kanon, porém, parecia extremamente tranquilo e até divertido com o flagrante.

- Acho melhor nos recolhermos, teremos uma manhã intensa amanhã – Gêmeos piscou – Esse assunto vai ter de ficar pra depois...

Antes de se afastar, porém, ainda sussurrou ao ouvido de um aturdido capricorniano:

- _Senti saudades. Sua boca sempre foi macia, Shura..._

O corpo de Shura se arrepiou inteiro. Somente um minuto depois de Kanon deixar a cozinha o espanhol finalmente _entendeu_ o que de fato significavam aquelas palavras do loiro.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais ********************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**: Segundo cap!

Pois é (fiota e galera leitora)... um pouco mais de faíscas e finalmente tivemos um... _quase_ pega XD O bacana deste capítulo é que também tivemos uma parte meio POV do Kanon. Não pretendo ficar "revezando", mas acho válido quebrar um pouco o tom Shura-centric de vez em quando.

O Ikki (cuja participação foi requisitada no tema) finalmente apareceu! Ele não vai ter uma participação tããão grande na fic de forma direta. Só o que posso adiantar é que a tal conversa que Shura não conseguiu ouvir terá um resultado bastante interessante no próximo capítulo. Ou não (sei lá se vai prestar –qqq). De qualquer forma, eu me pego pensando que o Ikki seria o cavaleiro de bronze com quem Kanon acabaria tendo uma proximidade maior e até respeito, por mais que "desdenhe" (na verdade, ou seriam grandes amigos, ou se matariam na porrada). A zoaçãozinha básica me soou ligeiramente OOC, mas foi pra mostrar uma interação mais descontraída, mesmo.

Por sinal, fiota... curtiu a pontinha mínima de Ikki x Shaka? [apanha] Eu até tinha pensado em um Shaka meio tímido, mas depois do que eu tinha comentado com você tempos atrás no Facebook sobre a personalidade dele... imagino que ele próprio ainda esteja aprendendo a lidar com o "universo dos outros". Daí talvez o fato de ele comentar aquilo de forma tão banal. Enfim, não sei traduzir em palavras. Tinha pensado em criar uma verdadeira cena tipo _flashback_ para explorar isso melhor, mas não rolou.

Ah, sim, a cena da cozinha! O Aioros é aquele tipo de personagem que você não sabe muito bem como caracterizar sem ser o "heroizinho mártir". Eu o imagino um cara bastante inocente (até por ter morrido novo, ser bom moço e tal). Inseri uma _vibe_ ligeiramente sagitariana ao fazê-lo entrar de boa na casa do Shura daquele jeito, sem formalidades XD Eu o imaginei quase se dando um _facepalm_ por interromper os dois no maior estilo "Putz, fiz caca!". Imagino que ele fosse menos formal que o Sísifo... pelo menos sempre me passou a impressão de ser um cara bem tranquilo.

Próximo capítulo é mais doce... ou apimentado... ou apetitoso... ou não. Sei lá.

_Kissus_, espero que continuem acompanhando!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**********NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Não tenho nada a acrescentar sobre a nota acima (faíscas! Faíscas _everywhere_! E eu acho o Aioros fofo, sim, me julguem u.ú *apanha*), então só pra avisar que o próximo capítulo será postado amanhã. E espero que nenhuma treta de formatação do FFN tenha passado... passei um pente fino, mas sabem como é x.x).

Aproveito pra agradecer à **Tsukiyama Yui** por favoritar. Espero que continue curtindo n.n

E vou fazer o _merchan_ DE NOVO, porque o Coculto é tudo de bom e quero vocês por lá também, hein? (Copicola... JÁ!)

**As inscrições para o Coculto 8 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **15 de agosto**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

É isso. Amanhã vemos mais pegação, cofcof! *apanha*

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (07/08/2013)**


	3. Morangos com chantilly

**Título:** Sweet Gemini - Capítulo 3

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 3573 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Shura de Capricórnio/Kanon de Gêmeos, menção a Ikki de Fênix/Shaka de Virgem; participações de Shion de Áries (Patriarca), Saga de Gêmeos, Camus de Aquário, Ikki de Fênix, Aioros de Sagitário, menções a outros.

**Gêneros:** Romance, yaoi

**Resumo:** O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem regrado, avesso aos menores prazeres da vida. Mas como resistir à tentação que residia na terceira casa?

**Avisos:** Lemon (relato indireto, mas explícito). A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **23/07/2013**).

* Localização temporal: Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Prólogo do Céu, Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

Observações e avisos:

- Nesta fic, Ikki de Fênix tem 18 anos (desencargo de consciência, mesmo);

- Aparências do mangá (Saga e Kanon loiros, Camus ruivo _and so on_... porque sim n.n'')... mas a personalidade do Shura ficou puxado pro anime, mesmo;

- Tomei a "licença poética" de alterar o cronograma da série um pouco. Por favor, considerem esta fic como situada nos dias atuais (e não nas décadas de 80/90).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – MORANGOS COM CHANTILLY**

Shura tivera um sono movimentado. Primeiramente sonhou que Aioros invadia sua cozinha desesperado por damascos; em seguida, Shaka lhe dava conselhos sexuais que incluíam sexo em uma banheira cheia de café. E o último sonho, antes de Shura acordar, envolvia um belo amasso no escritório: Kanon o beijava com paixão, sentando-o sobre a mesa e querendo tirar a camisa do espanhol ali mesmo; entrementes, Camus filmava com seu _smartphone_ enquanto dava lições teóricas sobre sexo para seus discípulos e os árabes assistiam a tudo pela cam.

Shura acordou no susto, dois minutos antes de o despertador tocar. Suspirou ao perceber um efeito – incomum para ele – que o sonho tinha lhe provocado. Banho frio e tudo estaria ok.

Chegou cedo ao Templo de Atena, pois queria deixar tudo pronto para a fatídica reunião com os árabes. Enquanto organizava as pastas, a apresentação e conferia a conexão com a _Internet_, questionou-se sobre como Kanon agiria com ele depois do ocorrido na cozinha. Será que faria de conta que nada tinha acontecido, como fizera Saga muitos anos antes?

Shura sacudiu a cabeça. Pelo que Kanon lhe dissera na noite anterior, de fato não havia sido _Saga_ o geminiano que o beijara naquela época; portanto, era óbvio que Saga não teria por que agir de forma atípica com o capricorniano. E Kanon? Será que ele iria querer ser recepcionado com um beijo? Do jeito que ele era, poderia puxá-lo para um beijo bem ali no meio do escritório e...

- Está vermelho, Shura.

_Droga, Camus! Apenas olhe pro seu trambolho eletrônico e me deixe quieto com meu constrangimento interior!_

- Está tudo bem. Só um pouco apreensivo com a reunião.

- Ah, sim... – Camus deu de ombros – Precisa de ajuda com o Skype?

- Não, já está tudo certo aqui, obrigado.

- Ah, ótimo! – Soou uma voz dentro do escritório fazendo Shura se sobressaltar.

Kanon se aproximava com um sorriso tranquilo. Diferentemente dos trajes informais que costumava usar, estava vestindo uma camisa social azul-marinho e uma calça também social preta, além de elegantes sapatos. De onde raios Kanon tinha tirado tudo aquilo? Era tão estranho vê-lo vestido daquela forma séria, formal.

Poderia dizer que lembrava o irmão gêmeo, mas a verdade era que a própria postura de Kanon diferia muito da de Saga nos mesmos trajes. O sorriso seguro era diferente... mais astuto, talvez. Kanon parecia emanar uma energia quase primal; como se esteticamente até combinasse com aquela elegância, mas estivesse prestes a abrir aquela camisa ali mesmo.

- Acho que você continua apreensivo, Shura – Observou o aquariano com uma pitada de diversão ao ver o espanhol ainda mais vermelho. Kanon soltou uma risada baixa e sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno:

- Se quiser eu o ajudo a _relaxar_...

- M-melhor... – Droga, estava gaguejando! – Melhor mantermos o foco, Kanon. A reunião está prestes a começar...

- Calma, calma, tudo bem... – Kanon sorriu, sentando-se em seu lugar para aguardar o início da reunião. Continuava o mesmo... e fazia questão de não se esquecer da noite anterior – Cada coisa a seu tempo...

Shura engoliu em seco. Entretanto, um aviso sonoro anunciou o início da temida reunião com os investidores, e Capricórnio imediatamente se empertigou. Hora de trabalhar.

******00000000**

Kanon estava certo ao dizer que a reunião seria difícil e, principalmente, ao afirmar que Shura precisaria dele.

A reunião começara às dez da manhã, mas se estendeu até o período vespertino. Saori e Shura apresentaram os resultados de suas deliberações com o apoio de Kanon, mas não estavam sendo muito bem recebidos. Os árabes testavam a paciência – já não muito elástica – de Shura de toda forma, recusavam-se terminantemente a aceitar a contraproposta dos cavaleiros de Atena e tentavam forçá-los a aceitarem as perigosas cláusulas que haviam inserido, tentando distorcê-las de forma a parecerem minimamente aceitáveis.

Por várias vezes Capricórnio sentiu ímpetos de fatiar o monitor com a Excalibur, mas uma mão firme o continha. Tudo bem que ficava um tanto constrangido com a mão de Kanon em sua coxa, sob a mesa, mas não parecia haver tanta malícia quanto o esperado na expressão do geminiano. E Shura admitia que, apesar do ligeiro arrepio, aquele gesto o acalmava.

Kanon parecia não ter os "pudores morais" de Shura. Enquanto o capricorniano teria vetado qualquer negócio com aquele grupo, o geminiano se esmerou para fugir das armadilhas verbais, contra-argumentando de forma concisa. Aquela segurança fazia o próprio Shura acreditar que tudo acabaria dando certo.

Vencidos pelo cansaço, pela confiança de Saori em seus subordinados, pela firmeza de Shura e pela eloquência de Kanon, os investidores finalmente aceitaram a contraproposta. De quebra, transmitiram uma excelente imagem aos investidores: por mais jovem e inexperiente que a herdeira Kido parecesse ser, estava devidamente resguardada e não seria passada para trás.

Eram mais de cinco da tarde quando finalmente puderam deixar o escritório. Haviam almoçado ali mesmo, em um curto intervalo da reunião, mas era evidente que precisavam descansar. Após receberem os agradecimentos de Saori, já bastante cansada no Japão, e serem liberados mais cedo por Shion, despediram-se de Camus e saíram. Shura se sentia quase tão esgotado quanto lutando na própria Guerra Santa.

- Caras teimosos – Resmungou Kanon descendo as escadarias – Até parecem uma pessoa que eu conheço...

Sorriu de lado, vendo Shura revirar os olhos.

- Preciso de um café...

- Vai ganhar uma úlcera assim – Observou o mais velho – Venha, vamos para a minha casa. Jantamos e descansamos um pouco. E _sem café_! Daqui a pouco você levanta voo de tão agitado, Shura...

O espanhol apenas bufou e os dois desceram em silêncio até Gêmeos.

Shura achava estranha aquela proximidade com Kanon. Estavam lado a lado, sem se tocarem, mas era perceptível que havia _alguma coisa_ no ar. Passando por Virgem, Shura sentiu a presença de Ikki nos aposentos internos e mordeu de leve o lábio, pensando na noite anterior. E se Kanon quisesse...? O que ele faria?

Tinha sido menos que um beijo, pelos deuses! Shura devia estar parecendo um molecote...

Daquela vez Shura ajudou Kanon a preparar o jantar. Estava um tanto tenso ao se ver novamente em uma cozinha com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo... havia uma certa _expectativa_, talvez. A cada vez que Kanon lhe direcionava um olhar, um sorriso torto, um gracejo. Quando caminhava pela cozinha e Shura se recordava de Shion dizendo que Kanon tinha _jogo de quadris_...

A cada momento em que Kanon passava perto de si, Shura sentia um arrepio. Era como se seu próprio corpo esperasse ser prensado ao balcão. A cada vez que aquele perfume cítrico chegava às suas narinas, sentia-se fraquejar. A cada movimento brusco do outro seu coração disparava como se esperasse que o outro o agarrasse. Será que Kanon tinha noção do que se passava no interior dele?

Às vezes parecia que Kanon o provocava de propósito. Aquele olhar, aqueles comentários... parecia até que Kanon soubesse perfeitamente o que acontecia a Shura e o estivesse desafiando. _Vamos lá, Shura, eu estou aqui e eu sei o que você quer fazer. Renda-se de uma vez..._

E Shura percebeu que queria, mesmo.

******00000000**

O jantar foi inesperadamente ameno. Sem a sombra de uma reunião iminente, Shura temia não saber o que dizer, mas Kanon tinha muitos assuntos na manga. Passaram um tempo bastante agradável conversando sobre livros e sobre as viagens de Kanon pelo mundo.

Kanon estava se divertindo. Por mais sisudo que Shura fosse, em certos momentos parecia uma criança curiosa. Tão preso a convenções, amarras e tradicionalismos, parecia beber cada palavra do geminiano como se conseguisse com isso ter um gostinho de liberdade. E ver aquele rejuvenescimento nas feições do espanhol era deveras prazeroso.

- Por que não vai à sala de estar, Shura? Vou levar a sobremesa até lá...

O outro devolveu a pergunta com um olhar indagativo. Afinal, não haviam preparado sobremesa alguma. E de qualquer forma...

- Já sabe que não é necessário, não como doces. Aguardarei o café, então. Sem açúcar, por favor.

- Você não vai tomar mais nenhum gole de café hoje, Shura – O sorriso de Kanon se alargou – Já se estressou demais, já tomou café esta semana o suficiente pro mês inteiro e não quero que ganhe uma gastrite de presente.

- Bom, neste caso tomo em meu próprio templo. Tenha uma boa noite, Kanon...

Mal virou as costas, sentiu Kanon se aproximar de si e a voz do grego chegar suave aos seus ouvidos:

- Você não vai embora. Eu sei disso.

- Você não sabe de nada! – Shura estava visivelmente perturbado.

- Eu deixo você usar minha poltrona favorita. Vou até a cozinha pegar a sobremesa e quando retornar vou encontrar você placidamente sentado me esperando. Estou errado?

- Es-está! Eu...

- _Estou errado, Shura?_

A voz grave, a entonação macia parecendo massageá-lo por dentro. Seria aquela a explicação para o fato de Kanon ter conseguido enganar até mesmo ao próprio deus Poseidon? Seria aquela voz hipnótica, aquelas palavras envolventes? Se nem um deus era capaz de resistir, que diria um pobre mortal como ele...

Os lábios de Kanon roçaram muito de leve o lóbulo da orelha; se havia sido proposital ou não, Shura jamais saberia dizer.

Ao perceber o outro estremecer, Kanon sorriu triunfante e se dirigiu à cozinha. Sabia que o outro estaria na sala de estar, esperando-o tal como dissera.

******00000000**

- Morangos?

- E _chantilly_. Sirva-se à vontade... – O ex-General Marina entregou uma taça a Shura, ficando com a outra.

- Você sabe que eu não...

- Eu sei que você come frutas.

Shura bufou. _Muito espertinho_.

Prendeu a respiração em seguida ao ver Kanon levar um morango à boca. Olhava de canto para Shura enquanto provava da frutinha avermelhada, a língua a envolvendo calmamente para em seguida mordê-la. Ao terminar, lambeu os lábios displicentemente para limpar o excesso de _chantilly_.

A respiração um pouco mais descompassada, o rosto corado. Os olhos de um verde tão escuro pareciam quase negros. Kanon adoraria poder pular imediatamente em Shura, mas precisava se controlar.

- Vamos, Shura, não faça essa desfeita... está uma delícia – Inclinou-se ligeiramente em sua poltrona em direção a Shura – Se quiser, posso servir diretamente na sua boca...

- E-eu... eu posso comer sozinho – Shura sentiu como se as palavras tivessem se atropelado e teve raiva de si mesmo.

- Pois então coma – Kanon sorriu triunfante, vendo o outro bufar e colocar um morango na boca.

Fazia tempo que não comia algo tão doce. Fez uma ligeira careta a princípio, como se suas papilas gustativas não reconhecessem mais aquele sabor. Aos poucos foi se habituando ao morango tenro em sua boca, ao creme doce em que havia sido imergido. Era bom. Nossa, não se lembrava do quanto aquilo era bom.

_Disciplina_. Alimentação regrada, objetiva, _útil_. Shura por muitos anos se privara de sentir prazer à mesa por pensá-lo supérfluo. A comida servia tão somente para nutrir seu organismo, afinal. Não podia se desviar da rotina correta para se entregar a tolices como chocolate, excesso de álcool e outras coisas.

Mas aquilo era uma fruta. Fruta _podia_. O _chantilly_ sobre ela... bem, que diferença fazia?

Lambeu inconscientemente os lábios para remover algum resquício de _chantilly_ e automaticamente levou a mão à própria taça, apanhando outro morango. Percebeu que seus dedos estavam se lambuzando, mas não se importou tanto.

Levou a fruta à boca e fechou por um momento os olhos, apreciando com mais calma e nenhuma reserva. Era bom. Era muito bom.

Kanon estava deliciado, mas não mais com sua sobremesa. Ver Shura aparentemente entregue a algo tão simples... era _fascinante_. Por que não tivera aquela ideia antes? Bendito Ikki e seus conselhos...

_Homem azedo precisa de um pouco de açúcar, Kanon. Shaka nunca tinha provado chocolate, acredita? Ele era muito regrado com a própria dieta. Umas frutas ajudam a quebrar a resistência, como cerejas ou morangos... uma calda de chocolate ou um chantilly é o complemento perfeito. Agora sempre que podemos fazemos nossas refeições na cama, se é que me entende..._

Quem diria que um _franguinho de bronze recém-saído das fraldas_ teria tamanha astúcia? Kanon precisava se lembrar de enviar uma garrafa de vinho de presente ao leonino mais tarde... ver Shura totalmente rendido era a cena mais sensual que já havia visto.

Não resistiu, indo se sentar sobre o braço da poltrona em que o espanhol estava.

- Prove um meu...

Era impressão de Shura ou a voz do outro estava um pouco rouca? Mas não importava; na verdade, nem conseguia fazer qualquer objeção ao gesto do outro que lhe oferecia um morango diretamente na boca. Os olhos azuis de Kanon estavam um pouco mais escuros do que o habitual.

Um delicioso torpor tomou conta de Shura, que fechou novamente os olhos para sentir o outro roçar de leve o morango em seus lábios antes de oferecê-lo de fato. Mordeu-o devagar e não conseguiu conter um leve gemido de satisfação, que foi recebido com um suspiro baixo do geminiano.

- Seus dedos estão melados, Shura...

- Eu sei.

Kanon apanhou a mão melada do espanhol e lambeu com calma dedo por dedo, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos do outro. Shura estremeceu. Era explícito demais. Estava chegando a um ponto quase sem retorno.

- Sua boca também está melada, Shura...

Um instante de silêncio, os olhares fixos. Shura se inclinou ligeiramente em direção a Kanon para sussurrar:

- A sua também.

Kanon não reprimiu uma risadinha divertida antes de puxar Shura para um beijo faminto.

******00000000**

Por Atena… aquilo era _fantástico_!

O mesmo beijo intenso de anos antes. Quantas noites tinha passado sonhando com aquela cena... com um delicioso final alternativo e mais adulto.

Tateou às cegas, colocando a taça sobre a mesinha antes que deixasse cair. Havia perdido o controle de si mesmo, praticamente puxando Kanon para si. Suspirou ao sentir a língua úmida e quente finalmente adentrando sua boca, o mais velho parecendo reconhecer cada canto daquela cavidade.

Da mesma forma que muitos anos antes, Kanon terminou o beijo com uma série de selinhos, ambos sem fôlego. Parecia não querer abandonar aqueles lábios.

E Kanon não queria, mesmo. Naquela época, havia se aproveitado do desconhecimento do outro para ter ao menos um gostinho do instigante jovem de feições sérias. Não imaginava que teria outra chance como aquela.

Mas, ali em Gêmeos, ele estava tendo sua segunda chance. Não como sombra de Saga, mas como ele mesmo. E Shura, mesmo sabendo de sua identidade, estava novamente ali com ele. Ofegante, os lábios inchados, o rosto corado, tal qual na outra vez.

Beijando _Kanon_, e não um falso Saga.

Os dois se fitaram por um momento em mútua compreensão e em seguida se levantaram da poltrona, finalmente colando os corpos ardentes e novamente se entregando um ao outro.

Shura já havia abandonado sua racionalidade há muito tempo; gemia baixo na boca do grego, as mãos deslizando sedentas pelo corpo forte. Kanon não ficava para trás e fazia o mesmo, apertando as nádegas firmes do espanhol com vontade.

- Você sabe... o que eu quero, Shura...

- Tô sentindo perfeitamente aqui embaixo – Kanon sorriu, gostando do lampejo espirituoso do parceiro.

- E você também quer...

- Loucamente.

Kanon mordiscou carinhosamente o lábio inferior do outro antes de se afastar, pegando as duas taças de morango com _chantilly_.

- Venha, vamos terminar nossa sobremesa num lugar mais confortável...

******00000000**

Como descrever a noite que passara com Kanon?

A trilha de _chantilly_ que Kanon fizera no corpo do capricorniano, e que foi lambida em toda sua extensão. A forma como ele o tocava, parecendo tomar todo o seu corpo para si. A forma como o olhava, quase febril, em meio aos beijos que trocavam. As palavras maliciosas sussurradas pelo geminiano instigando-o a fazer o mesmo nele.

Oh, Shura havia retribuído! Parando para pensar, talvez tivesse sido a coisa mais pervertida que havia feito em toda a sua vida. Ou, mais provavelmente, apenas a _primeira_.

Dor? Como se a dor de uma penetração cuidadosa pudesse ser terrível a um cavaleiro de ouro... ah, era suportável. Kanon era grande e fácil realmente não era; mas Shura sabia que iria melhorar. Seu corpo também sabia, pois pedia mais e mais.

Sentir os corpos nus, quentes, fundidos. Kanon arremetendo em seu interior, os gemidos deliciados. Ouvir safadezas ao pé do ouvido sobre como era apertado, ou o quanto tinha desejado fazer aquilo com ele. A respiração dele ficando descompassada. As palavras de Kanon, sempre afiadas, rendendo-se elas próprias ao momento e se desmanchando em murmúrios sem nexo e grunhidos primais enquanto a cama passava a ranger cada vez mais alto com o ímpeto e a paixão dos dois amantes.

O gozo máximo, um prazer que Shura jamais havia sentido na vida, enquanto sentia o homem acima de si também delirar e se entregar ao clímax dentro dele.

_Prazer_. A palavra mágica de que sempre tentara fugir. A vida regrada e cinzenta sempre lhe dera a sensação de ser forte, correto, inteiramente devotado... um _exemplo_ de cavaleiro. Mas como fugir se a tentação havia decidido encarnar na forma de Kanon apenas para fazê-lo se render?

Suspirou, beijando o tronco forte – e ainda um pouco melado de _chantilly_ – do loiro várias vezes, lânguido. Recebeu em resposta um suspiro satisfeito e uma carícia gostosa nos cabelos negros.

Aquilo era muito melhor que café.

******00000000**

Como descrever a noite que passara com Shura?

Lamber aquele corpo milimetricamente esculpido, sentindo o sabor de Shura com _chantilly_. Vê-lo se segurar aos lençóis para não se contorcer demais. Vê-lo finalmente tomar a iniciativa naquela deliciosa brincadeira e fazer o mesmo.

Ainda podia sentir a língua de Shura em sua pele, tímida a princípio, levando-o à loucura. Vê-lo se soltar aos poucos, os toques cada vez mais enfáticos, desejosos, rendidos. Shura tinha uma sensualidade envolvente enterrada sob toda aquela pose de homem sério, e ser o único a conhecê-la era enlouquecedor.

Já havia feito sexo antes, com homens e mulheres; dessa forma, tentou minimizar o sofrimento para Capricórnio. Mas nunca havia se segurado tanto na vida... aquela cavidade apertada, quente, envolvendo-o por completo. Nunca imaginara possuir tanto autocontrole.

E quando finalmente pôde se mover no interior do outro, então? Os gemidos a princípio tímidos que iam tomando corpo... a voz rouca, algo febril, que a partir de certa altura só sabia falar o seu nome. _Kanon... oh, Kanon... KANON!_ Os pedidos desconexos para que Kanon fosse mais fundo, mais forte... Shura pedindo mais, muito mais! As mãos do moreno buscando os lençóis, a cabeceira, os travesseiros, até se agarrarem sôfregas às costas fortes do grego...

E quando Shura se contorceu ao gozar em seus braços? Aquilo superava qualquer coisa que já tinha imaginado. Aquele espanhol conseguia ser _sexy_ mesmo sem querer. Aliás, principalmente sem querer.

E lá estava Shura, o homem sempre sisudo e seco, beijando seu tronco nu. Aquele delicioso torpor pós-sexo deixando-o mais manhoso e, quem diria, carinhoso. Não resistiu e levou uma mão preguiçosamente aos fios curtos do amante, alisando-os sem pressa, puxando-os de leve como fizera durante a transa para atiçá-lo e vê-lo se arrepiar.

Aquilo era muito melhor que morangos com _chantilly_.

******00000000**

- Isso foi bom… muito bom…

- Uhum...

- Quer passar a noite aqui em Gêmeos comigo?

Shura ergueu o olhar para Kanon por um momento, ligeiramente encabulado.

- Não quero incomodar...

- Depois de tudo o que fizemos nessa cama, você sabe que faz tudo comigo, menos me incomodar...

Shura correspondeu ao sorriso do geminiano por um momento. Alguns longos segundos de silêncio.

- Eu... não sei o que dizer a você.

Kanon entendeu o dilema do capricorniano. Havia sido apenas sexo, certo? Não era como se estivessem firmando um compromisso. Ele mesmo, embora sentisse uma crescente paixão pelo moreno, não poderia falar em "amor". Não ainda.

Por outro lado, não negava que realmente gostaria muito de passar mais e mais tempo ao lado de Shura. Chegara a lamentar o final da reunião com os árabes. Não era só lascívia; aprendera a admirar o caráter firme e disciplinado do outro naqueles dias. Transar com ele não havia arrefecido sua necessidade de tocá-lo e de tê-lo, muito pelo contrário.

Talvez aceitasse a proposta de Shion sobre consultoria...

Shura ainda o fitava, parecendo um tanto ansioso. Kanon sabia que ele também não sairia declarando amor eterno, mas também sentia a necessidade de saber em que pé estavam as coisas. Não eram homens românticos, mas uma transa tão intensa definitivamente não poderia ser banal para ambos. Kanon podia ver que ainda existia desejo ali. Simpatia. Carinho, talvez?

Mas ali, com Shura em seus braços, não era o melhor momento para preocupações. Devia aproveitar o quanto pudesse.

- Você não precisa dizer nada... – Kanon o fez se aninhar melhor nele – Não precisa fazer nada, se não quiser. Depois é o depois. Por enquanto só fique aqui, curtindo essa preguicinha gostosa até estarmos animados pra fazer de novo...

- Kanon! – Shura acabou se rendendo a uma risadinha baixa, fazendo o loiro rir também. Era tão raro e gostoso ouvir Shura rir...

- Se não aguentar, deixo você vir por cima da próxima vez.

- Sério?

- Sério... – Kanon piscou – Mas terminamos com todo o estoque de _chantilly_ que o Ikki tinha me trazido. Vai ter de pensar em outra brincadeirinha, senhor Capricórnio. Mas nada que envolva café!

- Ainda tem morango, certo?

- Ah, bastante...

Shura o fitou por um momento. Foi quando um sorriso ineditamente maroto surgiu em sua face.

- Podemos tentar com chocolate da próxima vez...

Ah, sim. No que dependesse de Shura, haveria sempre uma próxima vez.

_FIM?_

* * *

**Notas adicionais ************************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

E foi assim que Lune Kuruta conseguiu estender um PWP por três capítulos e 40 páginas de Word... [apanha muito]

Acabei não detalhando muito o _lemon_ porque, por algum motivo, achei que destoaria muito do restante da fic. Fiquei em dúvida sobre como classificar no cabeçalho... "menção a _lemon_"? Mas foi um pouco explícito... "_lemon_ retrospectivo"? Quem sabe? Enfim, acabei colocando "_lemon_", mas explicando que o relato era indireto, mas (nitidamente) explícito. Espero não ter frustrado as expectativas de ninguém com isso x.x''

É, digamos que não foi um "romance meloso" – pelo menos espero que não x.x), mas o começo. O que virá depois, só o tempo dirá. Ou o epílogo que se segue, mas ok -q

Sim, um epílogo porque eu adoro epílogos u.ú Ainda não se livraram de mim!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**************NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Não tenho muito a dizer aqui, até porque as desculpas (cofcof!), digo, os comentários sobre o _lemon_ eu já fiz ali em cima. A questão é que a própria fic meio que "saiu do meu controle" e tomou um ar leve, quase uma "brincadeira", mesmo... e creio que foi por isso que optei por deixar o _lemon_ assim.

Bão, bora responder à _review_ n.n

**Tsukiyama Yui - **Oi, Yui! Bom, eu tinha de agradecer mesmo, uai! Por favoritarem essa piração aqui... -q *apanha* Pois é, casal bem raro mesmo... o.o'' Mas a Nyah tá me fazendo pegar gosto nele, huahuahua XDD Acaba que dá pra fazer uma mistura interessante dos gênios dos dois. É meio difícil de dar certo, mas com a aproximação certa... quem sabe? XD Enfim, fico feliz que tenha aprovado! *-* E obviamente espero que este capítulo esteja à altura x.x'' Sobre o Kanon e o Ikki... eles têm uma personalidade tão forte que não tem jeito: ou as coisas dariam super certo entre eles, ou dariam tremendamente errado XD Felizmente nesta fic as coisas deram certo... _well_, do jeito deles o.o''

Enfim, espero que goste deste capítulo também n.n Talvez a "quebra de barreiras" tenha deixado as coisas um pouco OOC, mas espero não ter fugido muuuito do tom dos personagens x.x Obrigada pelo comentário! n.n

Antes de encerrar, bora _merchan_ de novo! Quero muitos temas pra escolher! u.ú *apanha*

**As inscrições para o Coculto 8 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **15 de agosto**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

BÃO! Amanhã posto um epílogo. É bem pititico, e digo que um tanto mais OOC do que a fic em geral. Acho que foi mais uma "zoadinha básica" sem compromisso, mesmo.

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (08/08/2013)**


	4. A cereja do cupcake

**Título:** Sweet Gemini - Epílogo

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Palavras:** 918 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Shura de Capricórnio/Kanon de Gêmeos, menção a Ikki de Fênix/Shaka de Virgem; participações de Shion de Áries (Patriarca), Saga de Gêmeos, Camus de Aquário, Ikki de Fênix, Aioros de Sagitário, menções a outros.

**Gêneros:** Romance, yaoi

**Resumo:** O cavaleiro de Capricórnio sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem regrado, avesso aos menores prazeres da vida. Mas como resistir à tentação que residia na terceira casa?

**Avisos:** Lemon (relato indireto, mas explícito). A autora prefere não fornecer avisos adicionais.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **24/07/2013**).

* Localização temporal: Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena. Prólogo do Céu, Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

Observações e avisos:

- Nesta fic, Ikki de Fênix tem 18 anos (desencargo de consciência, mesmo);

- Aparências do mangá (Saga e Kanon loiros, Camus ruivo _and so on_... porque sim n.n'')... mas a personalidade do Shura ficou puxado pro anime, mesmo;

- Tomei a "licença poética" de alterar o cronograma da série um pouco. Por favor, considerem esta fic como situada nos dias atuais (e não nas décadas de 80/90).

* * *

**A CEREJA DO CUPCAKE**

_- Está gravando, Aioros?_

_- Acho que sim. É quando a luzinha verde fica acesa, né?_

_- Sei lá, deve ser..._

_- Ainda acho que você devia ter chamado o Camus, ele é quem entende melhor dessas câmeras, celulares e tal._

_- Não precisa, tá ótimo!_

A câmera focaliza Shura. Silêncio por vários segundos.

_- O que tá esperando pra começar a falar?_

_- Que droga, Aioros! Eu não sei o que dizer numa situação dessas!_

_- Abra seu coração, ué! Olha pra câmera como se fosse o Kanon aqui e comece a falar... sinceridade você tem de sobra._

Shura pigarreia, visivelmente desconfortável. Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

_- Então. Kanon... como você sabe, não vou poder vê-lo quando você voltar de missão. Estou de partida para o Japão em algumas horas pra resolver assuntos da Fundação e vamos nos desencontrar. Então... ah... acho que só nos veremos novamente em uma semana. Quero dizer, é só mais uma semana. Pra quem já passou um mês longe... o que são só mais sete dias, não? Só que... só que depois de amanhã é seu aniversário e... bom, eu gostaria muito de passá-lo com você, mas infelizmente não será possível._

- Continua, tá indo bem! - O sussurro encorajador de Aioros é audível na gravação.

_- Eu queria deixar uma carta ou algo assim, mas eu sinceramente não sei escrever esse tipo de coisa... pessoal demais. Acho que falando eu... consigo alguma naturalidade, quero dizer. Desde que não vá parar naquele tal de YouTube, obviamente._

Shura suspira e passa uma mão pelo rosto, aparentemente tentando concatenar as ideias.

_- Há quanto tempo estamos juntos? Hoje faz exatamente quatro meses, duas semanas e cinco dias. Acho que eu nunca falei que o dia daquela reunião terrível com os árabes ficou marcada na minha memória. Quero dizer, você sabe..._ – Shura cora ligeiramente – _Não necessariamente pela reunião em si. De qualquer forma... a "oficialização", por assim dizer, ocorreu cinco dias depois. Se é que eu posso chamar de "oficialização" você me puxar pra um beijo na arena diante de todo mundo. Ah, Kanon, o que é que eu faço com você?_

Ouve-se uma risadinha baixa de Aioros.

_- Enfim, achei que podia deixar pelo menos uma lembrança, ou um presente meu. Uma declaração, err... você sabe que não sou a melhor pessoa para falar em sentimentos. Então vou tentar falar o que penso a respeito de você._

Shura pigarreia e olha sério para a câmera.

_- Kanon, você é completamente maluco! Usa e abusa da sua língua afiada pra me constranger na frente de todo o mundo, joga charme, faz piadinhas de duplo sentido até mesmo com Mestre Shion presente... parece que vive para me tirar do sério! Desde que você voltou do Japão parece que não tenho mais paz! Você me enlouquece, me exaspera, me tira do meu centro!_

_- Pirou, Shura?! Essa é a ideia que você faz de "romantismo"? Sinceridade é uma virtude, mas dosar é sempre bom, né?_

Shura faz um sinal para que Aioros se cale e suspira. O tom se torna mais brando:

_- Se fosse tempos atrás, eu diria que isso era uma coisa ruim, mas hoje... sei que não é. Você sacudiu o meu mundo e me mostrou coisas novas, expandiu meus horizontes..._

_- Viciou você em doces... _- Observa Aioros, e Shura não contém uma risada.

_- E em muitas outras coisas. Bom, eu... você sabe, Kanon, que não sou homem de me derreter, falar de "amor" e tudo o mais. Você também não é. Mas eu não posso deixar de dizer que sinto algo por você. Quero dizer, você também sabe muito bem. É uma paixão avassaladora, Kanon, um desejo fulminante... enfim, sinto algo intenso. Mas ao mesmo tempo sinto um... carinho... diferente do que costumo sentir por outras pessoas. Eu me sinto bem ao seu lado, Kanon, ainda que você adore me matar de vergonha no escritório. A sua __espontaneidade, a sua inteligência, o seu valor como cavaleiro de Atena e como um ser humano... são só alguns dos atributos que me fascinam em você._

Shura suspira, pensando um pouco antes de concluir:

_- Eu não sou bom com palavras, muito menos em expressar sentimentos assim, mas pelo menos tentei transmitir um pouco do que se passa comigo a seu respeito. Não chamo de amor, mas também... seria necessário chamar assim? Por mim, basta saber o que sentimos sem a necessidade de dar um nome, e sei que você concorda comigo. Enfim, encerro por aqui. Feliz aniversário, Kanon, e claro, transmita minhas felicitações ao seu irmão também. Nós nos encontraremos em breve. Não sei se seria capaz de repetir o que estou dizendo agora cara a cara, mas... tenha em mente, sim? Apenas isso. Até breve..._

Ouvem-se aplausos entusiasmados.

_- Nossa, ficou bonito!_

_- Ficou?_

_- Pro que eu esperava que seria, ficou, hahaha!_

_- Você também é outro, né, Aioros? Agora é dar um jeito de gravar isso em um DVD, sei lá._

O sorriso de Shura parece ganhar um toque de malícia, o espanhol parecendo distraído.

_- Um tostão pelos seus pensamentos._

_- Será que ele traz chocolate dos Alpes?_

_- Sério, Shura, acho que você tá indo longe demais. Daqui a pouco fica fora de forma!_

_- Aioros, às vezes você é inocente demais. Eu tava pensando em... outra coisa._

_- No quê?_

_- Deixe pra lá... AIOROS! Você ainda tá gravando?!_

_- Quê...? Ops! Como é que eu desligo essa coisa?!_

A câmera treme. Fim da gravação.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais ****************************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Pronto, agora acabou de vez XD [apanha]

Foi um capítulo mais descontraído e com um pouco mais de mel, só pro caso de alguém querer. Não tenho muito a comentar a respeito dele, pelo menos que eu esteja atinando no momento.

Fiota (e galera leitora), espero que tenha gostado. Tentei representá-los de uma forma plausível mas também um pouco mais leve... só receio ter me perdido em alguns momentos. Não consegui visualizar o Ikki com uma participação TÃO ativa assim, mas... bom, ele participou x.x''

Os títulos como sempre sofríveis, mas ok. Gordices taurinas, fazer o quê? x.x [apanha] Tô perdoada pela fic, galera? Foi despretensiosa, mas acho que valeu.

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Cabô!

Como eu disse (err, acho que disse), o epílogo era meio doidinho, mesmo. Só pra descontrair uma fic que já era descontraída por si só (?) o.o'' Vai entender...

Eu não podia deixar de colocar o Aioros quase como um padrinho (involuntário?) do casal XD Além do fato de que o Shura dificilmente sairia por aí fazendo confidências amorosas com os coleguinhas de patente, né? De qualquer forma, eu não sabia que um Aioros sagitariano inocente e fofo seria tão gostosinho de se escrever. Acho que vou fazer de novo XD

Já o Kanon agarrando o Shura no meio da arena... sei lá. Acho que ele simplesmente não ia ligar pro que os outros pensariam. Por mais irônico que pareça (dado o histórico dele no Cabo Sounion XD), eu costumo associar o Kanon a um homem livre. Quero dizer, livre desde que se livrou das próprias amarras do remorso sob as agulhadas do Milo e tal. Enfim, parei de viajar.

Bora responder _review_ n.n

**Black Scorpio no Nyx - **Uai, Nyx, você por aqui? Nesta humilde fic yaoi? o.o *APANHA* Acho que eu me sinto lisonjeada em dobro quando uma pessoa que não seja fã de yaoi acaba curtindo XD Ah, o Shura capricorniano é bem interessante, né? 9.9 Confesso que eu me diverti ao escrevê-lo assim todo _workaholic_ e meio sem graça ao se render às coisas boas da vida XD *Apanha de novo* E além do fato de você não curtir habitualmente yaoi, por você ser uma fã (beeeem fã XD) do Shura fico ainda mais feliz por ter acertado no tom dele. Bom, o epílogo foi uma coisa mais descontraída (ainda), mesmo... tirar o Shura um pouquinho da casca. Espero que tenha agradado n.n'' _Kissus_, obrigada por comentar!

BÃO! Acabou-se o que era doce (literalmente, aliás -q). Como taurina (com Vênus e Júpiter na 6) que sou, depois de lidar com esta fic sempre fico com fome... u.u *apanha* Então, antes de fazer meu merecido lanchinho, bora fazer _merchan_ de novo? O primeiro listão de temas já saiu mas quero mais, mais, muito mais!

**As inscrições para o Coculto 8 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **15 de agosto**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

"Ah, Lune, cabou seu _merchan_? Vamos ter um merecido descanso da vossa pentelha presença?"

NÃO! 8D Porque esta foi só uma das fics que escrevi para o Coculto 7 n.n Amanhã postarei a _one-shot_ (gen) que escrevi também. Então... até amanhã (talvez) 9.9

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (09/08/2013)**


End file.
